No Basta
by narusempai
Summary: Fic, Basado en la cancion de FrancoD'Vita No Basta NEJI-TEMA INSINUACION DEL SHIKA-TEMA -corregido-


No basta traerlos al mundo

Porque es obligatorio

Porque son la base del matrimonio

O porque te equivocaste en la cuenta.

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, me enoje conmigo misma, como fue posible siempre pensé eso… desde el principio entablamos las reglas, nada de amores entre nosotros, solo sexo, sexo casual… un simple juego.

Nada de compromisos… lamentablemente se rompió el condón. Furiosa con él y conmigo… pensé que llegaría a odiar al niño… pensé en abortarlo, pero me dije…

-: Si está aquí:- mientras tocaba mi vientre -: es porque es un regalo de Kami-sama:-.

No basta con llevarlos

A la escuela a que aprendan

Porque la vida cada vez es más dura

Ser lo que tu padre no pudo ser.

Cuando cumplió los siete años requeridos para entrar a la academia, así lo hizo. Todos sus maestros lo adulaban.

-: El mejor alumno que eh tenido:- eso lo dijo tu maestro de "Ninjutsus"

-: Nadie como él:- ahora tu maestra experta en "Genjutsus"

Yo sabía que la vida de un ninja no era fácil. Desde el principio lo supe. Supe que estaría rodeado de muerte, enigmas, sangre, traición. Pero nada en esta vida es fácil.

Cuando cumplió los diez años, me pregunto por su padre, yo le dije que su padre era un grandioso ninja, que luego lo conocería.

Pero llego su cumpleaños. Y con ellos la gran petición.

-: Madre… me llevas a Konoha… quiero conocer a mi Padre:- y lo lleve a Konoha a conocer a su padre…

No basta que de afecto

Tú le has dado bien poco

Todo por culpa del maldito trabajo

Y del tiempo.

Yo siendo una Kunoichi de tiempo completo ni tiempo me podría dar para el cuidado de mi hijo, el vivió con Gaara la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo dejabas con cualquier niñera.

No basta porque cuando quiso

Hablar de un problema

Tú le dijiste niño: "será mañana

Es muy tarde, estoy cansado".

Cuando te lleve a Konoha, a conocer a tu padre, este respondió a tu cariño con un típico.

-: Esto es tan problemático:-

Y claro, era de esperarse, estaba felizmente casado. Y se había acostado con aquella que años paso siendo su amiga.

Te dio su apellido… y creyó que con eso lo dejarías de molestar. Pero no, la segunda visita que le hiciste, su "querida" esposa lo corrió, el con tan solo once años, creció sin hablar con nadie… era muy serio, y cuando tuvo problemas, su padre le dijo.

-: Basta, hablaremos mañana… estoy cansado:-

No basta comprarle todo

Lo que quiso comprarse

El auto nuevo antes de graduarse

Que viviera lo que tú no has vivido.

Desde pequeño te mimaba* mucho todo lo que siempre quisiste lo tuviste, aquella catana, aquel juego de kunais, a tus dieciséis años ya todo un Jonin de elite, te mande a viajar por el mundo, visitaste muchas aldeas. Y yo no quise que tu vivieras lo que yo había vivido.

Tus amigos te decían:

-: que padre familia tienes, te vas a dónde quieres, haces lo que quieres:- y tú solo respondías mientras bajabas la cabeza…

No basta con creerse

Un padre excelente

Porque eso te dice la gente

A tus hijos nunca les falta nada.

Mi hijo, Taro Nara, un chico excelente. Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años fue a Konoha, su padre le dijo mientras lo corría de su casa:

-: Hijo mío ¿tu?:- mientras sonreía-: tu solo eres un error.:-

-: pero… padre:- mientras se decepcionaba, el se marchó. Y nunca más quiso volver a la hoja.

No basta porque cuando quiso

Hablarte de sexo

Se te subieron los colores al rostro

Y te fuiste.

Cuando me dijo que tenía un hermosa novia, y obviamente era hermosa. La hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. Toda una preciosura.

Me pregunto -: mamá, como es tener sexo:- mientras me miraba dudoso… -: bueno, mejor le pregunto a Kankuro-ojisan.:-

Al día siguiente marchamos rumbo a Konoha, yo como embajadora de los exámenes Chunin. Y mi hijo como mi guardaespaldas.

No basta porque de haber

Tenido un problema

Lo había resuelto comprando en la esquina

Lo que había, lo que había.

Llegamos a Konoha, estaba preocupada. Tú en todo el camino no habías hablado.

-: Vamos a reportarnos con la hokage:- dije. Nos encaminamos a la torre hokage. Mientras caminábamos rumbo a la torre, nos topamos con tu padre. Yo lo vi… y lo ignore mientras seguíamos caminando. Al llegar a la torre hokage, nos adentramos, y nos reportamos.

-: muy bien, Temari-san… tiene donde quedarse:- me pregunto la rubia, mientras yo estaba por decir que nos quedaríamos en una posada que rentaríamos, se escucho que tocaron la puerta, la hokage dio el paso y la persona detrás de la puerta entro.

-: Obviamente Lady Tsunade, ella y su hijo tienen donde quedarse:- menciono Neji, que era el que había entrado.

-: Muy bien, mañana nos vemos Temari-san:- dijo la rubia antes de que saliéramos. Le dije a Taro que se adelantara, mientas yo me quedaba platicando con Neji atrás.

No basta con comprarle curiosos objetos

No basta cuando lo que necesita es afecto

Aprender a dar valor a las cosas

Porque tú no le serás eterno.

Una tarde mientras platicaba con Neji -:" con quien llevaba más de un año de novios":- el me dijo.

-: Oh, mi hermosa Temari. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero amarte por toda la vida.:- me decía mientras se inclinaba con una rodilla tocando el suelo, y sacaba una cajita con un hermoso anillo dentro -: te casarías conmigo:-

-: ¡SI!:- le respondí mientras lo besaba.

No basta castigarlo por haber llegado tarde

Si no has caído ya tu chico es un hombre

Ahora más alto y más fuerte que tú

Que tú...

La noticia voló rápido, y Taro no lo tomo tan a mal, paso el tiempo, cuatro años, mi hijo con ahora veintiún años, ya estaba casado. Con Mitzuki Uchiha, una gran mujer. Primogénita de la Hyuga y el Uchiha.

-: Y esa es la historia:- termino de contar una mujer anciana, mientras sonreía a las niñas sentadas enfrente de ella. -: Mañana contare una donde el hijo menor de Fugaku se caso con la hija mayor de Hiashi.:- sonrió-: Hasta mañana.:-


End file.
